No creí que justo tú fueras capaz de eso
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Una chica le escribe una carta a su némesis contándole cuanto lo odia, enumerando cada uno de sus defectos...solo que es muy ciega para ver que ella tiene uno peor. Rated K.


**GWS dice hola…acabemos con esto rápido.**

**Realmente hoy no es de mis días…hoy "vendría a ser" el cumpleaños de mi tía con síndrome de down. Tía querida, nunca voy a olvidarte, por qué tuviste que irte…**

**Perdonen si escribo de un modo excesivamente sombrío. Hoy me siento así.**

**Pensé que la historia quedaría mejor si la hiciera con Duncan y Courtney, Gwen no encajaba del todo en esta historia, y Trent menos. ¿Quiénes mejores para representar el respeto (Courtney) y el insulto (Duncan)?**

**En honor a Gilda, mi tía, este one-shot. La moraleja al final.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los dos correos que hay en este fic NO SON REALES, y si de casualidad lo son, no tienen nada que ver conmigo y me deshago de toda responsabilidad de los sucesos que puedan ocurrir a partir de agregar las dos casillas. **_**Skullboy **_**significa "Chico calavera", creo, solo por si les interesa saber.**

"No creí que justo tú fueras capaz de eso"

"Siempre me pareciste una persona…detestable. Del tipo de personas que yo jamás tendría por amigos. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

¿Tú? ¿El egoísta e irrespetuoso? ¿El rompe reglas y vanidoso? ¿Tú, mi amigo? Jamás podría suceder…

Desde el primer día que cursamos kinder juntos supe que eras la oveja negra del corral. Cuando tirabas los renacuajos que teníamos como mascotas por el excusado, o ponías pegamento en las sillas de los demás, o lo que es peor, perseguías a las demás niñas mostrándoles tus…tus…eso, tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo que tú tienes diferente a mí.

Pero no es lo único que tenemos diferente. No, tú eres grosero. Malo, egoísta, ¡despreciable! ¡Tú eres lo peor que he visto, el peor ejemplo de la humanidad! A veces me pregunto si tienes alma, si tienes corazón. Porque si queda algo de bondad adentro tuyo, ¡bendita sea! Demuestra que al menos vales algo. Porque para mí, no vales absolutamente nada.

Trato, desde siempre y todos los días, ignorarte y no contestarte nada a tus insultos. Estoy harta de que me critiques, ¿acaso que ves en mí? Jamás te molesté, ¿por qué rayos me molestas?

Estoy tan enojada contigo que casi digo mier…y lo que sigue. Tengo demasiada clase para caer tan bajo como tú.

"Hey, nenita estirada". "Hey, mascota de los profesores". "Hey, ayudante de caridad". Hey esto, hey el otro…trato de ignorarte; de no decirte lo harta y podrida que me tienes, no aguanto más, cada vez que te veo siento que voy a explotar de ira, ¡y sin embargo…!

Sin embargo no puedo decirte nada. No puedo gritarte en la cara. Tan solo me limito a mirarte con ira y con furia que arde dentro de mí.

Pero nunca he podido decirte las cosas como son en la cara. No sé por qué; pero cada vez, cada vez que estoy a punto de decirte todo lo que pienso de ti, que eres una cucaracha, un malparido, un estúpido insensible, me quedo sin habla. Se me seca la garganta, o enmudezco de repente. Al contrario de todo eso, me pongo colorada. ¿Y por qué…?

Y por eso te envío esta carta. Te la envío porque quiero que sepas ¡Cuánto te odio! ¡Cuánto te detesto, te maldigo, te condeno, te deseo!..."

¿Acabo de escribir "te deseo"? No, no, borra eso, no puedes enviarle algo así Court, no.

Siguiendo con la carta.

"Y por eso te envío esta carta. Te la envío porque quiero que sepas ¡Cuánto te odio! ¡Cuánto te detesto, te maldigo, te condeno, te aborrezco! ¡Cuánto asco me das como persona!

¿Quién te crees que eres, para molestar a todo el que se te presente, para torturar a todo el mundo, dime quien, quien piensas que eres? Sí, sí, el bravucón más temido, pero, ¿te gusta golpear? ¿Te hace sentir a gusto?

No tengo más que decir…salvo que…

TE DETESTO ENORMEMENTE.

Erin, Courtney."

Así tendrá ese bravucón. Quiero que sepa que me vuelve loca, loca de ira, de furia, ¡loca! ¡Hace de mi vida imposible!

Al otro día la metí en su casillero, disimuladamente. Si me vieran dándole una carta, mi reputación quedaría desecha. ¿Yo? ¿Enviándole cartas a Hudson con fines que no son de odio? Sí claro. Jamás, es todo lo que puedo decirte: jamás.

Me escabullí rápidamente entre la gente, dispuesta a dirigirme a mi casillero, para buscar los libros de Derecho. Sí que amo esa materia.

Aspiro a ser una gran jueza. No presidenta, jueza. Quiero que la justicia se cumpla para todos, y lo primero que haré cuando sea jueza ¡es mandar al hipócrita de Hudson a prisión! Lo bueno de compartir la secundaria con él es que me entero de todos los delitos que cometió de joven; como golpear a los compañeros…bueno, eso no sería "técnicamente" un delito, pero…lo golpeó, ¡es agresión física, es agresión física y emocional! Y no importa que sea un delincuente menor, ¡debe ir a la carcel! ¡O al menos al reformatorio!

Claro, ahora no puedo hacer nada, salvo avisarle a los profesores. ¿Y que si soy "la buchona"? Al menos hago cumplir la justicia.

Justicia.

Las clases transcurrieron, y al final de la salida, me tomó del brazo para charlar. Me arrastró, sin decir palabra, hasta el patio del instituto, el que está abandonado. Que asco. Ranas, insectos, lodo… ¿hace cuanto no limpian esto? Por favor, ¡hace falta alguien que limpie esto! ¿Saben la cantidad de gérmenes que hay…?

-Te encanta hacerme esto, ¿no? –le pregunté, aún asqueada y temerosa por pisar el césped.

-¿Hacerte qué? –preguntó "inocentemente"…como si él no supiera de lo que hablo.

-Tú lo sabes bien, sabes que soy misofóbica. ¡El solo hecho de estar aquí me está volviendo loca, en este mismo momento, miles de microbios y bacterias entran a mi sistema inmunológico por cada uno de mis poros, y…!

-¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Quieres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ash, estoy harto de toda tu histeria, de tu madurez, ¡estoy harto de ti, Courtney!

-¿Y entonces por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Responde rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-…escucha –dijo suspirando, como habiéndose calmado-. Leí tu nota… ¿en serio me odias tanto?

-Más de lo que te imaginas –le contesté, sin prestar mucho caso a la respuesta que le di. ¿Qué quería? ¡Era la verdad!

-Courtney, ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto?

-¡¿Y encima tienes el valor de preguntarlo?

-Es que, en serio, ¡no lo sé, Court!

-En primer lugar, ¡soy Courtney! Y en segundo, ¿Cómo no odiarte? Te pavoneas por los pasillos como si fueras su único dueño, ¿Cómo te adueñaste de ellos? ¿A fuerza de golpes?

-Pues, prácticamente.

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡No tienes vergüenza de admitirlo! Eres en serio, en serio DETESTABLE. ¡No te soporto!

-Escucha, solo quiero saber que te molesta. Quiero cambiar –confesó finalmente, sonando como arrepentido… ¡Jha! ¡Como si yo fuese a creérsela!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que querrías cambiar?

-No lo sé…para que no me odies tanto.

-…te interesa lo que yo sienta respecto de ti? –pregunté asombrada.

-Bueno, ¿y como no? Siempre quiero agradarte, pero cada vez que te hablo te vas, no me prestas atención…

-Y ahora vas a decirme que te interesa tener algo conmigo.

-De hecho…así es –me dijo, algo avergonzado.

Me quedé sorprendida. Estática, ahí; entre las ranas saltando y los mosquitos picándome. Como piedra.

-Courtney…

¿Acaba de decirme que quiere tener algo conmigo!

-Eh, Courtney…

Si cree que eso sucederá, ¡pobre iluso! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca en mi vida!

-¡Courtney!

-¿Ah? –pregunté, reaccionando.

-Courtney…me preguntaba si quisieras…salir conmigo algún día, ya sabes, a cenar, o a ver una película… ¡descuida, no será de terror! Sé que no te gustan esas cosas…podemos salir, a caminar un poco, como a ti te gusta…porque te gustan las cosas tranquilas, ¿no?

Es, muy considerado de su parte, pero no Court. Dile que no; que no hay trato-No te dejes llevar por esta nueva apariencia. Debajo de ella, se encuentra el mismo sucio delincuente que tanto aborreces y odias.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-No Duncan, ¡claro que no! ¿De donde sacaste la retorcida idea de que aceptaría tener una cita contigo?

-Pues, no lo sé, solamente tomé coraje y te pregunté.

-¿Coraje? ¡Deberías guardarte ese coraje para cuando tengas exámenes, o para contenerte de golpear a algún pobre alumno!

-Courtney, vamos, quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que valgo más de lo que aparento. Anda, di que sí…

Bueno…podría funcionar. Podría ser que de verdad, de verdad ahí debajo se encuentre una persona de bien. No lo sé, y para juzgarlo, debo conocer a fondo quien es, para dar un veredicto verdadero sobre él…por cuestiones de interés. Ni que me agradara tener una cita con él. Solo quiero saber si en serio, en serio está tan dispuesto a cambiar como dice.

-Bueno, está bien. Que tengo que perder. Pero debes aceptar algunos términos.

-¿Términos? ¿A que te refieres?

-Ya verás a que me refiero. Uno: debes ir vestido de formal. No quiero que me vean con alguien tan mal vestido. Dos: Péinate esa…esa cosa…eso verde que llevas en la cabeza.

-¿El mohicano? –preguntó, tocándose la cosa esa verde.

-Sí, eso; no quiero verte así peinado. Tres: Te portarás amablemente toda la cita entera. Nada de groserías, ni de chistes verdes, ni bromas. Cuatro: No…

-Ok, ya entendí.

-Pues espero que así sea. Demuéstrame que vales la pena, y quizá, quizá ya no me desagrades tanto. Y ahora, ¡sácame de aquí!

Duncan me llevó de la mano hasta la salida del jardín. Se rió mientras yo me bañaba en desinfectante. Deagh, fue horrendo estar ahí dentro.

El sábado me arreglé para la ocasión. Busqué un viejo vestido violeta de mamá, que ella dice que me queda tan bien. Y a mi me gusta, porque es muy tapado. No es para nada revelador.

Es que nunca se sabe lo que se pueda esperar de Hudson…oí por ahí que ya perdió la…la…eso, lo que empieza con V.

Cuando estuve lista, mis padres me dejaron en la casa de Duncan. Me abrumaron con consejos, "si hace frío ponte el saco que combina", "si van a caminar, cámbiate los tacos por las zapatillas para evitar ampollas", "ten siempre al alcance de tu mano el spray irrita ojos", "si ves algo sospechoso corre a la comisaría", etc.

Toqué timbre en la casa de los Hudson. Era una casa gigante, más grande que la mía. Y eso que yo pensaba que Duncan venía de una "familia mal"…

Todo estaba excelentemente arreglado. En la puerta, me atendió una señora rubia, con los mismos ojos aguamarina que su hijo. Me invitó a pasar; estaba bien vestida y tenía en su mano una aspiradora.

-Hola, ¿está Duncan? –pregunté.

-¡Oh, hola querida! ¡Tú debes ser Courtney! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Que bella te ves! –me saludó, alabándome en exceso y poniendo énfasis a cada oración, exagerándolo todo.

-Sí, yo soy.

Apareció un hombre de pelo algo canoso, alto, vestido de oficina.

-Con que tu eres Courtney, la muchachita correcta, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, es cierto. Es un placer, señores Hudson.

-¡Oh, que tierna! Dime Margaret. ¡Maggie, si lo prefieres! Y él es Connor. Somos los padres de nuestro Dunkito.

Les extendí la mano y nos saludamos formalmente.

-Él ha estado hablando de ti toda la semana, jovencita –dijo su padre, con ese vozarrón que acostumbran a tener los padres.

Yo me ruboricé.

En eso, sentí pisadas en los escalones. Volteamos todos y era Duncan, bajando… ¿acaso no le dije que se vistiera de formal? ¿Y que se arreglara el mohi no se cuanto? ¡Agh! De no ser porque los padres estaban presentes, hubiera cancelado la cita en ese mismo instante.

-Guau, te ves de lujo –dijo él, cuando llegó junto a mí.

-Duncan… ¿no te dije acaso que vistieras de formal?

-Oh vamos, no esperabas que realmente lo hiciera, ¿o si?

-De hecho, sí esperaba que lo hicieras…toda esa ropa informal…solo un mogólico la llevaría puesta.

De repente su cara, y la de sus padres se ensombreció. Se pusieron sorprendidos al principio, luego serios, la misma reacción de cómo si yo hubiese dicho una grosería. Pero, si no dije nada malo…

De repente, escaleras arriba, una nena comenzó a llorar, y corrió hasta su habitación. Una nena discapacitada. Vaya, no sabía que Duncan tenía hermanos…tiene más aspecto de hijo único…

Los padres de Duncan acudieron a consolarla, supongo. Quiero decir que fueron en su dirección. Mientras el, pasados ya cinco minutos, me sigue viendo con esa cara de odio. Me animé a preguntar el porqué.

-¿Disculpa, pasa algo Duncan?

-Sal de mi casa Courtney.

-Pero, ¿no que íbamos a tener una cita?

-Sal de mi casa Courtney. Ahora.

Acto seguido me cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándome atónita, pasmada, sin saber bien que había pasado.

Bueno, no tenía más remedio que volver a mi casa. Llamé a mis padres para que me volvieran a buscar, "¿Tan pronto?" preguntaron ellos; "No me preguntes, ni siquiera yo lo sé", les respondí. Tengo escasa o nula idea de lo que acaba de suceder.

Que mala educación; invitarme a una cita y luego cerrarme la puerta en la cara. De seguro, fue una de sus estúpidas bromas sin sentido, ¡ahora sí que lo odio!

Me bañé, cené, escribí en mi diario y por último, antes de acostarme, revisé mi correo Hotmail. Casualmente había uno de Duncan.

"From: 

To: 

Courtney: Soy Duncan. Solo no vuelvas a hablarme.

¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¡¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Insultaste a mi hermana!

Por si tus padres que tanto dices que te educaron no te lo dijeron, decir mogólico está mal, ¡terriblemente mal! Lo mismo si dijeras retrasado, enfermito, down…no son insultos, ¿sabes? Porque decir cualquiera de estas palabras no es malo.

Si se las dices a alguien con intención de ofender, entonces estás diciendo que tener retrasos mentales o síndrome de Down está mal. Y eso no está mal, es tan solo una enfermedad, como tu psicótica adicción a que todo esté perfecto y prolijo.

Culpa tuya mi hermana corrió a su habitación llorando; no quiere bajar, no quiere comer, ¡esta herida! ¡Harta de que le digan siempre lo mismo! Rayos Courtney, ¡creí que tu eras diferente! ¡Pensé que creías en todo eso de "El respeto" y "la moral", y esas cosas!

Parece que me equivoqué, y mucho…no vuelvas a hablarme Courtney. No quiero escuchar tus falsedades, y si crees que todavía quiero algo contigo, pues olvídate, ¡no quiero volver a verte!

Maldita sea Courtney, ¡ojalá te pudras!"

Me quedé muda frente a la notebook.

Y no pude dormir.

**Moraleja: En palabras de Duncan "Lo mismo si dijeras retrasado, enfermito, down…no son insultos, ¿sabes? Porque decir cualquiera de estas palabras no es malo. Si se las dices a alguien con intención de ofender, entonces estás diciendo que tener retrasos mentales o síndrome de Down está mal. Y eso no está mal, es tan solo una enfermedad".**

**NO DIGAS MOGÓLICO, NI ENFERMITO, NI RETRASADO para insultar a los demás. Para eso existen los insultos como egoísta, maldito, estúpido, imbécil, y un largo etcétera.**

**Y por sobre todo, luchemos por integrar a los discapacitados. He visto que en centenares de lados los rechazan por sufrir una discapacidad. Y como sufren esto, se aprovechan: ya que viene al caso una vecina mía se aprovechó de una chica sorda, diciéndole cantidades de insultos, y la pobre como no tenía audífonos no entendió ni mu y se quedó sin saber. **

**Los discapacitados también son personas, como vos, como él/ella, como yo. Tenelo en cuenta cuando quieras decir insultos con las palabras resaltadas en mayúscula.**

**Si ves a algún paralítico, ayudalo a subir en donde no haya rampas; si ves a algún ciego, ayudalo a cruzar la calle. Lo mismo el resto pero no menos importantes de las discapacidades.**

**Tampoco te burles de ellos "haciendo imitaciones". Se que lo hacen sin animo de ofender, pero igual está mal.**

**Así que por favor, por favor gente, ayuden a difundir esta verdad que hoy en día se sabe tan poco, desgraciadamente.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
